percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia Johnson
History Olivia was born to Maria Johnson and Atlas nine months after the birth of Maria's other child, Zack, a Son of Ares. Maria, not knowing if she would be able to take care to two children, put Olivia up for adoption. Olivia was adopted when she was seven months old by an Israeli former commando who had moved to Canada. He took her to New York, but before they could settle in, he was killed in a mugging. At that point, Zeus, sensing her parentage, took her to Olympus, where she was raised by Demigods who lived there. As she grew older, her parentage was revealed to her, and her backing lineage. All except her brother, who they did not know of. At age nine, she showed talents in swordsmanship and unarmed combat. Seeing an opportunity, Zeus had her trained so that she would become an assassin for him specifically, a secret weapon. She started training in various forms of military unarmed combat, as well as Greek, Roman, and Norse armed fighting styles. When she was twelve, she remained on Olympus for the majority of the Battle of Manhattan, aside from the very end, where she fought openly for the first time in the streets alongside Hades and his Skeleton Army. After the battle, Olivia resumed training on Olympus, this time directly beneath Athena, who taught her the mental strategies of warfare and fighting. When she turned thirteen, Zeus told her of her older half-brother, Zack, a powerful, demonic, immortal Son of Ares. He also forbade her from ever contacting him, not wanting to risk his secret weapon to Zack's unpredictability. As Zack grew in infamy and power, Olivia grew resentful of him, angry that it wasn't her. She was finally allowed to leave Olympus to work for Zeus as his assassin at age fifteen. She was an immediate success in the field, and Zeus poured as many resources as possible into her. She also went to Wales and one point, and returned with a strange sword that was made of an unknown, glowing metal, which she named Medelwr, which translated to Reaper. Personality and Traits Olivia is a highly competitive, motivated individual. She views other agents or assassins that work for Zeus as rivals, and always works to out-perform them. She is known for her rather short temper, and will snap if pressed too hard. Unlike her father, she does not have sadistic tendencies, and prefers to kill opponents quickly rather than toy with them. She also has a bitter rivalry with the Hunters of Artemis, which often results in violence between Hunters and herself. She is often described, by those that know of her, as the ultimate lone wolf, and will take on missions that would normally be given to teams of demigods. She doesn't like to work with others, and distances herself from most people. The only being she allows close is her pet cow, Edgar, which she keeps in a glass room in her floor in her Olympus house. Olivia is openly homosexual, but doesn't make advances to anyone or show any sign of interest in romance or relationships. Fighting Style Olivia possesses a fast, brutal, unpredictable fighting style. She uses a flurries of faster attacks normally, but will also use heavily acrobatic and heavy, wide swinging attacks. In many cases, she will blend the two together for a furious assault that was once described as "an unrelated staccato of random attacks." This allows for Olivia to often dominate opponents. In cases in which she is equaled, she focuses on removing her opponent's weapon from the equation, and will switch to a less useful defensive form of fighting that revolves around countering the attacks of her opponents. This goes over to when she fights unarmed, as well.